just friends monchele story
by RafaelaVicente
Summary: hope you guys liked.
1. Chapter 1

August 2008

lea was the first person of the casting, she was a mess, a car crash just made her feel tired and upset , but just like Broadway the show must go on she enter to the room it was small and simple and there was 5 people In the room three of them sitting with her profile, they knew who she was ! And the piano player who seems very nice actually they all seems nice. While they were making questions to her, she was taking bits of glass of her hair and put on the table. Finally she starts singing and acting and she rocked like always, who knew her knows that she was very talent. Her audition just finish and for her it was a disaster !  
Cory made a tape of him playing drums but he was not playing with the drums but with Tupperware and singing i can't fight this feeling anymore and the co-producer of glee just found it interesting he was call back to audition and he do it, and the producer, co-producer and director casting think it was incredible. But just like lea he have wait for the final decision.  
In the coffee Cory asked one coffee as he waited lea come to ask for a coffee to. They look each other and there was a click ! They smile and each one went their way.


	2. Chapter 2

August 2008

lea was the first person of the casting, she was a mess, a car crash just made her feel tired and upset , but just like Broadway " the show must go on " she enter to the room it was small and simple and there was 5 people In the room three of them sitting with her profile, they knew who she was ! And the piano player who seems very nice actually they all seems nice. While they were making questions to her, she was taking bits of glass of her hair and put on the table. Finally she starts singing and acting and she rocked like always, who knew her knows that she was very talent. Her audition just finish and for her it was a disaster !

Cory made a tape of him playing "drums" but he was not playing with the drums but with Tupperware and singing "i can't fight this feeling anymore " and the co-producer of glee just found it interesting he was call back to audition and he do it, and the producer, co-producer and director casting think it was incredible. But just like lea he have wait for the final decision.

In the coffee Cory asked one coffee as he waited lea come to ask for a coffee to. They look each other and there was a click ! They smile and each one went their way.

**2****nd**** chapter **

the director of the casting put the call back list. Lea went to see the list and she just scream, Cory just arriving starts laughing, she look at him and she was embarrassed but she giggle to, he look at the list and just smile ear to ear ! She ask him "you in?" he shook his head positive."Hi !I'm lea Michele and you?" " I'm Cory." "and Your role is? "I'm the main lead." "oh... me to!" "oh...so we are going to be a couple !" He smile "yeah...looks like." She giggle "so... bye bye valentine, see you in rehearsal !" he winks "Yeah... bye bye"

September 2008

first day on set, everyone was so exiting and happy. Don't stop believing number was a smash ! And everyone is a good dancer, singer and actors, well Cory wasn't the best dancer but he dance something ! The all cast lunch together and they seems to enjoying the moment.

Lea arrives home and call john, john was her best friend ever ! She met him because he was a part of spring awakening cast. She told him all the news, including the part when she thinks that Cory is so handsome, john thought that lea is falling in love for her partner and she deny it of course it was the first day so it can be true.

August 2011

after months of glee tour, and a weeks off they finally start the rehearsal for season 3 .

lea was the first to come ! And she was so happy and exciting to be reunited with the others, they just arrive and she hug everyone and she became very emo ! Cory was late like always ! Lea start the scene with Chris, he was her best friend. Cory finally arrive and lea smiles and hug him like she doesn't see him a long time ago. Cory was like a brother to her, she tell everything to him they were so happy to see each other."hey handsome ! You're late again" she giggles " you know msleamichele " he smile " so what scene you do with? " he asks, " oh... it was such a funny scene with chris !" she tells

" what about us? I don't see the scrips yet !" " one thing I can tell you is that we gonna spend a lot of time together !" She smiles and he smiles to. They always enjoy to spend time with each other. Lea always felt right and secure with cory ! Since she broke up with theo, every time she look at cory she felt butterflies in her stomach and she thinks _what's wrong with you lea?_ _You can't ! you just can't act like this, you're not fowling in love with him hell no ! Feeling dizzy..._ lea just passed out when she woke up, cory was beside her very worried he call her name " lea...lea...lea wake up please ! " and she reply " where am I ? what happen ? " " you passed out, lea ! I was so worried about you !" and he hug her, she looks at him with tenderness.

3rd chapter


End file.
